


like n subscribe

by emopidge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And probably OOC, Basically, F/M, and rey is rey, finn is a blogger, hux is an e girl, im an influencer and this is my truth, imagine if they were influencers and they were on crack, kylo is an ig model, like not even kidding i hate myself so much, lol anyways live laugh love, poe is a tik tokker, rating might go up idk, rose is a vlogger like jake paul, this is just bad and i accept that, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emopidge/pseuds/emopidge
Summary: basically its the gang on the internet and going dumb and crazy. rey is a youtuber along with her roommate rose and she goes to visit internet dads finn and poe. poe is a tik tokker and finn is just straight vibing. hux IS indeed an egirl and DOES have an onlyfans and you can rip this plot point from my dead hands xoxo im also emotionally stuntted from trossorry for spelling mistakes or grammer errors i am a stupid.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively known as lifestyles of the bitch and instafamous.

Had she known that a simple Q&A video would get her mixed up in the biggest scandal of that year, she probably wouldn't have posted it at all. Perhaps she would have cancelled her trip to the USA at all, tell Poe and Finn she’d visit them in the summer instead, wish them a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from across the pond. Let Rose go visit them, she would hold down the fort. But no, Rey and Rose had both been invited to Christmas at theirs and both had gladly accepted, their holidays now filled with collabs, challenges and promotions and not the roommates usual tradition of getting wine drunk and watching Netflix Original films. Had she known what was to happen, she would have chosen getting pissed with Rose like every other year on their London flat’s floor. 

To set the scene, Rey and Rose sat in the back seat of Poe’s Prius (better for the climate Finn said) with their brown lab, Chewie, between them. Rose’s mixtape of Christmas songs was blaring and despite LA’s hot winters and their terrible jet lag, they were in jolly moods, speeding down the highway to the closest Starbucks. It felt normal there, sitting with her family and laughing, catching up on all the stupid shenanagins they had probably already told eachother about. Finn and her had been friends from university, both taking a journalism degree and agreeing to start a blog together about their adventures in London. Neither had predicted its fame and soon both had started their own respective careers, her as a youtuber and him a blogger still reviewing everything from books to public toilets. How he ended up moving halfway across the world with his boyfriend he had met through Tik Tok was a mystery to her. Stranger still was that they could afford the luxuries and healthcare system the USA promised.  
‘I didn't think TikTokkers even got paid.’ Rose had said the first time they had come to visit them and she shrugged, their house was triple the size of their flat and both still afforded to offer to pay for their flights. Now though, that didn't much matter how they did it, they just did and Rose and Rey reaped the benefits of it. They had spent plenty of holidays and weeks here, both loving the change from the UK to the sand and tanned.  
Rey was the one to suggest the video. It was her uploading day tomorrow and she was stupid to not have filmed their travelling so she was desperate for content. Rose had agreed, the rings around her eyes had hesitated though. She suggested a simple video, sit in their travelling clothing and answer some questions sent in to her.  
It started simply enough, sipping at iced coffees and giggling through questions like ‘what is your craziest clubbing story’ ‘do you have Tinder’ ‘most famous person in your DMs’.  
“Han once asked me to collab.” Rose said, “we were going to do a Lets Play Minecraft video.”  
“Lucky, my most famous person is Poe.” She scrolled down her phone and smirked, “who do you thirst follow on IG?”  
“Oh my god, Leia.”  
“Seriously? She is twice our age.”  
“Yeah but MILF rights.”  
“Ew, you nasty.”  
“And who is yours? Huh?”  
“KyloRen.” Now perhaps it had been stupid of her to admit it. But with his endearing witty memes, occasional book and film reviews and fencing videos and masters degree in politics, it was difficult to not join the millions of followers that flocked to his page to revel in his dark features captured by a myriad of photographers and companies. Rose chuckled and shook her head. That was it, they moved on to the next question; `Do you believe in aliens?’ and it was forgotten.  
Forgotten until 6 days later that is. Rey was not busy, she had recovered from jet lag and finished her christmas shopping so now she watched Poe do some dances in the living room while Finn roll his eyes behind the IPhone camera. Rose had disappeared for some collab and she was now waiting for her editor to email her back a vlog. All was well and she was watching KyloRens livestream half heartedly mostly because the noise of it distracted her from her boredom and cabin fever. He was explaining how he had gotten scouted by his agency First Order.  
“‘Have you heard that JustRen thirst follows you?’ I have actually.” She perked up at her mention, watching as the view switched to his ginger roommate who was working on his laptop across from him. “He showed the video to me.” Comments came in, flooding the screen. “What do I think? Well I'm flattered really-”  
“Stop lying.” Said Hux’s voice, Kylo rolled his eyes.  
“Well, I didn't really know who she was until now to be honest.”  
“You actively avoided her you mean.”  
“I just don't enjoy her content.”  
“You called it mindless fluff.”  
“Hux, shut up, I just find it a bit-”  
Rey's content was bizarre, sure she'll admit that it was a modge podge of challenges, vlogs, rant videos, sometimes it was just her skateboarding to the first Shrek film. But it reflected ehr, it reflected what she would want to see and her subscribers loved that about her - she didn't change to be something, her content was a reflection of her so him saying this pulled at something deeper than just embarrassment of not being known. It stung. He didn't not just like her content, he didn't like her.  
“What the fuck.” Finn looked over at her and she sneered at the screen. “I just got blasted by Kylo Fucking Ren.”  
“Ohhh frowny guy.” Poe rubbed his head, taking his phone back from Finn to check the videos.  
“What did he say?”  
“He thinks Im mindless fluff.”  
“Did he say that?”  
“He said my content was.” Both Finn and Poe exchanged a look, perhaps trying to explain to her something along the lines of it wasn't the same thing but she had already taken to twitter. 

just fucking rey  
@JustRey  
I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!!!! FUKIN ASS  
3:55PM 20 Dec 2019  
Rose  
@Iamrose  
k wig this is so funny #iloveurey  
4:00PM 20 Dec 2019  
Finn :^)  
@Finnisfine  
what a dick #iloveurey  
3:58PM 20 Dec 2019

“Poe is so goddamn hot wtf” -Obama  
@Poepoepoe  
ngl this who doesn't know who rey is she's like a disaster chaos baby #iloveurey  
4:01PM 20 Dec 2019

just fucking rey  
@justrey  
thanks for the support  
@Poepoepoe  
ngl this who doesn't know who rey is she's a chaos baby  
4:02PM 20 Dec 2019 

I’m kylo  
@kyloren  
Can everyone stop @ing me i didn't do anything wrong i simply told the truth  
5:28PM 20 Dec 2019

Palpatine Drama Attack  
@Paldrama  
IG Model, KyloRen, allegedly called youtuber JustRey’s content ‘mindless fluff.’ Kylo responds unapologetically while the #iloveurey tag goes viral.  
5:30PM 20 Dec 2019

Rey was surprised by the tag but she wasn't surprised by the support though. Her subscribers had always been loyal like that, the 1.2 million of them. She also wasnt surprised at the hate that his 1.9million fanbase spewed in her direction. 

Kylo’s babygirl  
@justanotherfanacc  
Replying to @kyloren ignore it honestly you were just stating your opinion if they cant take that they shouldnt be online 

Kylo protection club!!!!  
@kylorentedd  
Replying to @kyloren what a dumb bitch lol 

daddy?  
@renkylot  
Replying to @kyloren starting new hashtag → #growsomeballsrey

What Rey was surprised at was the sheer amount of traction it got. Sure both of them had big audiences, but she never expected for her manager to call her from London in a groggy voice asking her if she could do a podcast with Palpatine. She had listened to the show before, full of internet tea and news and whatever, but she had never dreamed - or hell, wished - she would be on it. Was she a fan of it? No, he allowed childish fighting on his show between guests and if she knew anything of his show, they would have reached out to Kylo Ren as well.  
‘No, I just want this to be over now. It's all a bit silly.’  
‘Rey, love, it is but views have been up…’  
‘Because I was childish online and made a fool of myself. Have you seen the comments?’  
‘All in support of you.’  
‘But the tag, I had no idea it would spiral like this!’  
‘You'll hate me for this, Rey, but I strongly urge you to take this chance. May be uncomfortable but this may be the kind of thing you need to get out of your runt.’ She hated to admit it, but Luke was right. She had been working with him for years, and she knew he was almost always right about these type of things. His sister Leia, documentary and activist star for god's sake, but she felt something curl within her. To be in the room, the recording studio across from Kylo and Palpatine. One of those she dreaded more and it wasn't the cold hearted “reporter”.  
‘I'll do it.’ 

‘Kylo, you wont believe this.’ Hux stood in the kitchen, phone pressed to his shoulder as to keep the caller from hearing. ‘You've been invited to the Drama Attack.’ He shuddered at the words, sprawled out on the couch flipping through a much beloved Toni Morrison novel he couldn't imagine agreeing to it. ‘Rey has already agreed.’ Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to face the girl who had lowered both his and her follower count respectively. He wanted to see this childish girl, who was she to react as a petulant baby at an opinion on the internet -had she never received hate? How sheltered must she be? How privileged.  
‘I'm in.’  
‘Wait, no this would ruin your whole-’ he motioned to him and Kylo raised an irritated brow, ‘-look.’  
‘As what.’  
‘Careless.’  
‘I do care.’  
‘You shouldn't, not about this.’  
‘I'm doing it.’  
‘Good luck then you'll need it.’


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its back bby  
> sorry for any mistakes again jk this is all a mistake <3 live laugh love ladies xoxo

Palpatine Drama Attack  
@Paldrama  
KyloRen and JustRey were in the studio this afternoon - I'm telling you now, this one is good. Up tomorrow, turn on post notifications Pals!  
9:09PM 22 Dec 2019

Kylo arrived early, he always was, to shoots, to parties, to the dentists, he preferred waiting then keeping them waiting. He welcomed the coffee from the receptionist and sat in the plush couch, crossing and uncrossing his legs, wondering if he remembered his meds that morning. He thought he had. He opened his book and waited. It was 9 and he enjoyed the silence, the copy machine running, the clicking of a computer, the smell of coffee. He’d go smoke a cigarette after this and then he could handle almost everything.  
He was dead wrong. JustRey entered, on the phone and laughed, hanging up before jogging to the receptionist. She was plain at first, brown hair short about her shoulders. The receptionist smiled and chuckled, so she was charming he thought. She looked over at him then and she froze. Taking her coffee from the desk and thanking the woman behind it before taking a seat across from him, not looking up at his inquisitive eyes. He stretched out a hand. She looked at that, watching it cross the space between them.  
‘Dont.’  
‘Im being polite.’  
‘That doesn't seem like you.’  
Palpatine entered, grabbing them into the studio before giving them both a pair of headphones.  
‘You both good?’ His voice was as gruff as it was online.  
‘No.’ They both said and glowered.  
‘Great, start the intro.’ A man beyond was playing an intro and began to count. 3-2-1. ‘Heya pals welcome back to my weekly attack this time I have internet legends, Kylo Ren and Just Rey.’  
‘Hi.’ Kylo said, moving uncomfortably.  
She smiled at Palpatine, ‘Thank you so much for having me!’  
‘You've gotten your coffee this morning then, Rey?’  
‘Haha, no just eager for this to be over.’  
‘Nervous?’ Kylo prodded. He smirked.  
‘No, I just don't have much to say to you.’ Palpatine opened his mouth but she interjected, ‘and you don't think I ever have much to say at all.’  
‘I didn't say that.’  
‘Oh right Im mindless fluff.’  
‘Your content is.’  
‘Same thing.’  
‘No not at all-’  
‘May I interrupt quickly, I have some questions our readers have sent in before this completely turns into the Kylo x Rey show.’  
‘Sorry,’ she muttered.  
‘Right well, this one's for you, when did you first follow Kylo and why?’  
‘I've spoken about this before.’  
‘Yes but a bit more in depth please.’ Palpatine already seemed at the end of his straw.  
‘My best friends know Kylo, LA is small amount influencers so I followed him. It wasn't exactly out of thirst but after he didn't follow back, I still liked his pictures because I thought he was doing something I hadn't seen another male model do.’  
‘And Kylo, you have never followed Rey?’  
‘No, I haven't.’ She coughed and he leaned into the microphone. ‘But I do know of her, watched a couple videos before university, but then I got a bit too busy for such -.’  
‘You're Not the only one with a degree you absolute -’  
‘Rey you studied journalism didn't you?’  
‘Yes, Palpatine, best of my class may I say before starting my own blog and later e-magazine.’  
‘It is very impressive, isn't it Kylo?’  
``I never said I wasn't impressed by Miss Reyes accomplishments, I just cannot relate to them and I believe that is what her media's about. Being relatable.’  
‘It's about being real. About being me. There is a difference.’  
‘Is that why you are so touchy about your content?’ He smirked. A sly face, like that of a fox.  
‘If I told you your posts were only seen by horny teens, you’d get pissed too.’  
‘No because that's true.’  
‘Are you saying it is true that my content is just-’  
‘Well, no I'm simply saying that is a fact, my audience is majorly female and from ages 14 to 25. I was saying my opinion on your content.’  
‘Not the point but can you see how that might offend me?’  
‘It's not you, my posts aren't me.’  
‘That's where we differ, you just have to look pretty-’  
‘I just have to look pretty? You have no idea what stress -’  
‘But it's not you, you just said that, but my videos are me.’  
‘No let's be honest they are an exaggerated extra superficial version of you.’  
‘You seem to be projecting Kylo, maybe because you couldn't make it in youtube-’  
‘And you couldn't make it 3in modelling, not with that -’  
‘Resorting to petty physical remarks are we? I thought I was the childish one.’ Palpatine sat silently and raised his ‘Number 1 Bitch’ mug to his smiling lips.  
‘No what I was going to say was because of your height, you are obviously pretty enough.’ It fell quiet. A dull quietness. An unsettling quietness and Palpatine leaned down. Rey noticed Kylo was watching her, his blue eyes etching over her now relaxing face. She had been so angry and now, she watched herself soften.  
‘T-Thank you?’  
‘You're welcome.’  
‘This doesn't change the fact you are an arse.’

katy  
@reyismymom  
Did he just call rey pretty…...yall…..wtf…. #reylo  
11:02AM 22 Dec 2019 

buy my time  
@huxxx  
this clownery xoxo  
11:12AM 22 Dec 2019 

I would die for rey  
@britishteawhores  
ok sluts i aint gonna lie i ship it now #reylo  
12PM 22 Dec 2019 

“Poe is so goddamn hot wtf” -Obama  
@Poepoepoe  
no thoughts head empty #reylo  
12:04PM 22 Dec 2019 

just fucking rey  
@justrey  
Replying to @poepoepoe pls stop sending me fanart u slut.  
12:10PM 22 Dec 2019 

After the show, she watched him stand, take his leather jacket, swing it on and take his paper cup of cold coffee. He shook the hand of Palpatine and walked after her as they both left. The remainder of the show had been quiet. Kylo almost in disbelief of his words and Rey trying not to shove it in his face like a high school bully. Yes she had called him a thirst follow, but he had said it to her face.  
‘Where you off to?’  
‘Home,’ she said, clicking onto the Uber app and she finally lifted her head, watching him. Her new nemesis. ‘You?’  
‘I'm going to go get drunk.’  
‘Why?’  
‘I hate this type of thing.’  
‘Why did you do it then?’  
``I thought I was going to tell you to grow up.’  
‘You kinda did.’  
‘No, but now I just wanna say sorry.’  
‘Say it then.’  
‘Let me over a drink?’ She lifted her head and watched him, he was almost glaring at her, his jumper making his pale skin paler. He looked almost like a phantom, standing there next to her, inviting her to a drink.  
‘We aren't friends just cause you said I was pretty.’  
‘I didn't think we would be, I'm just trying to be on okay-ish terms.’  
‘Just say sorry.’  
‘Sorry.’  
‘No, say I am sorry for-’  
‘I am sorry for calling your content, and consequently calling you, mindless fluff. I didn't know you.’  
‘Do you still think it though?’  
‘No, you seem to be kinda -’  
She lifted a finger and answered the phone, ‘Hey Finn, yeah, uh huh, I know it's bizarre, I'm on my way now, should I bring anything? Okay, ok, yes mom, love you too, bye, bye.’ She smiled at the contact name and looked at him, he was taller than she had thought. Bigger. ``I'm going to go, if you want to be on fine terms, pay for my uber.’ She had meant it as a joke but he was already entering the address into his phone and shrugging it off.  
‘Finn seems nice.’  
‘He's the best.’  
‘Your driver is 2 minutes away.’ She nodded, watching the black car pull up and she smiled.  
‘Thanks.’  
‘Don't mention it.’  
‘See you on the web.’ He watched her get in, smiling already at the driver. He didn't know why but he wanted her to look out onto him. Watch him as he waited for her to drive off. Wanted her to know he was sorry. He wanted her to look over and give a small wave and hesitant smile lie she did moments before. She didn't. 

Palpatine Drama Attack  
@Paldrama  
KyloRen and JustRey refollowed each other after today's show…..turn on notifications pals! #reylo  
6PM 22 Dec 2019

just fucking rey  
@JustRey  
can everyone shut up about this whole thing now thanks live laugh love  
10:02PM 22 Dec 2019

buy my nudes  
@huxxx  
i luv the internet hehehe stupid kylo #reylo  
11:13PM 22 Dec 2019 

I’m kylo  
@kyloren  
Replying to @huxxx go back to onlyfans scum  
12:28AM 23 Dec 2019

Rose  
@Iamrose  
THIS IS SO FUNNY A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE #reylo  
12:12AM 23 Dec 2019

Finn :^)  
@Finnisfine  
oh tit #reylo  
01:02AM 23 Dec 2019 

Poe is so goddamn hot wtf” -Obama  
@Poepoepoe  
Replying to @finnisfine babe pls go to sleep ur being annoying  
01:05AM 23 Dec 2019  
Finn :^)  
@Finnisfine  
Replying to @poepoepoe turn off post notifications then u fool  
01:06AM 23 Dec 2019 

Poe is so goddamn hot wtf” -Obama  
@Poepoepoe  
Replying to @finnisfine rey is gonna kick ur ass stop liking reylo tweets  
01:06AM 23 Dec 2019

Rose  
@Iamrose  
Replying to @finnisfine and @poepoepoe you are literally laying next to each other stop being weird  
01:10 23 Dec 2019

Poe is so goddamn hot wtf” -Obama  
@Poepoepoe  
Replying to @finnisfine and @iamrose go to bed kiddo  
01:10AM 23 Dec 2019  
Finn :^)  
@Finnisfine  
Replying to @poepoepoe and @iamrose go to bed rose xx  
01:10AM 23 Dec 2019  
Rose  
@Iamrose  
Replying to @finnisfine and @poepoepoe thx dads  
01:11 23 Dec 2019

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have beta and i dont sleep lmfao love that 4 me tho rip in peace


End file.
